


Goodbye

by payurai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Death, Emotional, Goodbyes, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payurai/pseuds/payurai
Summary: For once, Loki felt as if he and Thor could exist together peacefully, however, that feeling soon ends when Thanos arrives. Now, Loki is laying on the cold metal ground of the Statesman, on the brink of death and desperately wants to tell Thor goodbye before he fades away.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend listening to The Goodbye Song sung by George Salazar while reading this oneshot. This fic is heavily inspired by the lyrics of the song.

Chaos. 

Being the god of mischief, chaos should be Loki’s specialty. It should be something he revels in. However, as he lays within the ruins of the stolen Sakaaran space vessel and his vision slowly fades in and out of clarity, chaos is the last thing he wants to see.

Yet here he is. He can hear Thor’s muffled shouts and the muted roar of flames engulfing their surroundings. The sound of thick boots hitting the metal ground start to grow distant. Thanos must be leaving. With his ears failing him, Loki can only make out a muffle of the titan’s voice. It’s as if they’re all underwater. 

Loki’s throat burns where Thanos had squeezed him. The trickster’s self-healing magic was working itself to his injury, but in this severely weakened state, the process was slow. Too slow. At this rate, he won’t make it out of this burning ship alive. It feels as if there is a boulder on top of his neck. He can’t breathe. It hurts worse than the time he was stabbed through the chest by that damned dark elf.

Revealing the Tesseract to Thanos was a stupid idea, but there was no point in lying to him. He would know right away with his strange ability to sense where the Infinity Stones are. However, if Loki were given another chance, he’d do the same thing again if it confirmed that Thor would be the one to live and escape. With what the Tesseract had showed him, Loki had faith that Thor and his friends would win this war. It’s only a shame that Loki wouldn’t be apart of it. Telling Thor that the sun would shine on them again was a lie. There will be no sun where Loki is heading, no Valhalla. The trickster only said it to hide his own fear. And now this is it, Loki’s true last few moments of life. 

His tie will be cut from Yggdrasil, and oddly enough, he is okay with that. The god of mischief finally feels that he can lie to rest peacefully. He has proven his worth, he has proven his love for Thor and the Asgardian people by sacrificing his own life. And knowing that Thanos’s demise will come, slowly but surely, it’s almost comforting to the trickster. 

Loki is just about to let darkness consume him when he feels a weight upon his chest. With heavy eyelids, green eyes slide to look to his left. It’s Thor. Free from his bonds, the recently crowned king of Asgard grips onto Loki’s leather clothes weakly. The ghastly wounds that Thanos had inflicted upon him drip blood. Loki feebly places a hand on Thor’s and uses the last of his healing seidr to transfer over to the thunderer. The action causes Loki’s vision to go completely black for a moment. When he regains consciousness, Thor is up and leaning over Loki with distress written all over his rough and bloodied features. 

The movement of Thor’s lips tells Loki that he’s speaking, but the trickster hears nothing. With great effort, the god of mischief reaches up in an attempt to touch the thunderer’s jaw. Thor meets him halfway, catching Loki’s hand in his own and holds on tight. The trickster manages a weak smile. He numbly parts his lips to speak, to tell Thor that his time has come, but his vocal cords have been crushed and nothing comes out. Despite that, Thor seems to get the hint. The muscled man shakes his head vigorously and shouts. Loki can make out the word “no” leaving Thor’s lips. 

Loki’s heart aches. He feels bad for having to leave, but it’s the only way. The trickster would rather it be like this than to have Thanos have control over the whole galaxy within his grasp. Loki’s glazed over, green eyes look somewhere distant as the last of his strength fades away. Still held tight in Thor’s grasp, Loki’s hand becomes limp, growing colder than it already was. Finally, the god of mischief lets go of that final thread of life that he held onto.

Loki wakes, no more than a minute after, as an apparition standing beside his now lifeless body and Thor. His senses are clear again, and the first thing he hears are Thor’s desperate cries for Loki not to die here. The thunderer can’t see, feel, or hear the trickster, Loki knows this, and yet, he still finds himself placing a gentle, transparent hand upon Thor’s shoulder. The Asgardian King picks his body up, clinging onto him in a tight hug.

“Brother,” Loki says quietly, but is heard only by himself. “I’ve learned many things from you as we grew older, and I’m sure you did from me in return,” he whispers and strokes circles on Thor’s trembling back, looking down at his dead body trapped in his brother’s strong arms. “I wish I could have stayed longer to see you be the king that Asgard deserves, in person.”

The whole ship rumbles as explosions go off somewhere close by. Thor makes no move to escape the danger. Loki sighs deeply and kneels on the ground beside the Asgardian. To be honest, Loki has never seen Thor this devastated. There was the time on Svartalfheim, but even then, his shows of grief were short-lived. At that time, Thor had Jane Foster to keep safe, and now... Thor is left with nobody.

Loki’s brows furrow as he glances around them. Had he really left Thor completely alone? No, that’s ridiculous. The thunderer has his Midgardian friends to be with, he at least has them, right? He would be fine protecting them. However, the love that Thor carries for those mortals isn’t the same as the love he has for their family. 

Another explosion goes off, this time only a few meters away from where they sit. Thor still makes no move to run away. He stays in place, holding onto Loki’s corpse tightly, mourning. The trickster frowns, clenching his jaws. He stands and fruitlessly tugs at Thor’s arm.

“You idiot, you must leave now. You can’t stay here,” Loki gives another tug, “It is not your time to enter through the gates of Valhalla just yet,” Loki feels a wetness trail down his cheeks. He carefully kneels down again and leans forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Thor’s shoulders from behind. He buries his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. “I’m sorry, brother, but you have to leave.”

This should be easier. Loki was sure that he was ready to leave everything behind. And yet, he finds himself taken aback by Thor’s grief. “I’m sorry that it has to be like this,” there is a painfully tight feeling within the trickster’s chest. “But this isn’t goodbye, brother. I’ll be right here with you. Right by your side... As I’ve always been,” the words tremble as they leave his lips. Loki feels a tug at his arm. He looks up but sees no one, however, he can feel that that is his cue to leave soon. 

“Brother, I may not be within your sight, but know that my heart stays with you. Remember me, but do not glorify my character as someone who was always good and pure. The wrongs that I have done to you were plenty. I may have been envious of you at times, but as I’ve said before, never doubt that I loved you,” the god of mischief tightens his embrace around Thor, trying to give the thunderer comfort that he can’t feel. 

Another tug at his arm. Loki swallows a lump that had formed in his throat, “I still do...” The trickster presses a ghostly, soft kiss upon Thor’s temple before relaxing his embrace. He quickly wipes away the tears that stream down his pale cheeks as he stands. 

Loki turns and begins to walk away. A sullen frown settles upon his sharp features. He pauses in his tracks and gives Thor one final look over his shoulder. Tears prick at his eyes once more. The trickster squeezes his eyes closed and forces himself to turn away. The tugging at his arm pulls harder, causing him to continue walking. Loki takes a deep breath in, and as he exhales, his being begins to fade into a dark abyss. Until nothing is left.


End file.
